Wendell Vaughn (Earth-SRS)
Wendell Vaughn is the easy going superhero Quasar. History Early Life Wendell Vaughn was born in Fond du Lac, Wisconsin but raised in Oshkosh. He had served in the US Army with distinction, eventually being promoted to Lieutenant. After the army he applied to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. He graduated will full honors, but his records stated that he lacked the so called "killer instinct" needed to be a field agent. Quantum Bands Assigned to routine guard duty at the Stark International project studying the "Quantum Bands", he watched as the Bands were field-tested by William Wesley, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top tech-jockey, who panicked when the Bands would not come off and disintegrated himself. Not an hour later, androids sent by the criminal organization A.I.M. staged a raid. Their objective: to steal the alien energy-bands. To protect them, Vaughn put them on -- and learned the fundamentals of their operation under the most hazardous possible conditions. Still, he managed to repulse the AIM invasion. And ultimately, it was his lack of a killer instinct that enabled him to subdue the rampant energies he had unleashed. Project Pegasus Wendell's S.H.I.E.L.D. credentials landed him a job as head of security at the government's experimental energy facility, Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. Within weeks of his arrival, the project was nearly destroyed by the space-engulfing Nth Man. It took the combined forces of Thing and himself to avert catastrophe. Vowing never to allow any situation to get out of hand again, he nevertheless fell prey to the will-numbing Serpent Crown, which had taken over the rest of the project's workers. Although a major disaster was again prevented due to outside intervention, Quasar felt that it was negligence on his part that enabled the crisis to occur. Despondent, he tendered his resignation as head of security to the project's director, Myron Wilburn, and would not let himself be talked out of the decision. Putting away his costume, he spent the next few weeks at his mother's home in Wisconsin sitting in his old bedroom, strumming his guitar, lifting weights, and avoiding life. At her wit's end, his mother finally called her ex-husband to come to try to draw their son out from beneath his veil of depression. Dr. Vaughn proposed his son undertake a scientific mission to learn the origin of the Quantum Bands. Attracted to the prospect of spending time alone in the void of space, Quasar agreed. And, after weeks of exhaustive preparation, the equipment-laden adventurer penetrated the envelope of atmosphere surrounding his home planet for the first time — and promptly went to sleep. Four years and nearly 3 billion kilometers later, he woke up. Discovering the remains of the New Genesis , Quasar encountered Deathurge who related the story of the New Gods and his role in their deaths to him. Deathurge then attempted to convince Wendell that he had journeyed all those billions of kilometers hoping that something would end his failed life. He nearly succumbed to Deathurge's "help", but was transported to subspace where Eon was waiting. Here Eon explained that Wendell Vaughn of Earth possessed all of the necessary attributes: intelligence, courage, and resourcefulness, and was to become the new Protector of the Universe, a position most recently filled by the late Captain Marvel. Eon appointed him the Captain's successor with his mission to safeguard the universe from the greatest threat that he had ever perceived. Of this threat, only three things were known: 1) the threat would come from space, 2) it would manifest itself on Earth, and 3) it would try to slay Eon to gain the secret of cosmic awareness. After performing the Metamorphic Rite of Passage, Eon transported Quasar back to normal space, where he easily defeated Deathurge. However, he uttered a brief prophecy, "When we meet again, you will beg me to kill you ... and I will refuse," as he slowly faded away. Wendell convinced Eon to accompany him back to Earth to better protect him against this threat. Now aware of the full capabilities of the Bands, he quantum-jumped back to Earth with Eon, reducing the four-year journey to fifteen seconds. Back on Earth, Quasar set up a security consulting firm to serve as both an income and cover for his "cosmic activities". Once Vaughn Security Systems was established, he began a systematic location and identification of every extraterrestrial on Earth. World War III Personality Wendell is noted for his positive attitude, always desiring to do good for those he cares for, whether it be PEGASUS, his friends, family, or his country. He does have an easy going mindset, which is what made him never enter SHIELD field work, but what saved his life with the Quantum Bands. Powers and Abilities Powers As a being of pure quantum energy, Quasar can shape his "body" into any shape he can imagine, explosively disperse his form, though he can tire if he overuses his powers.Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Males Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Earth-SRS Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Expert Combatant Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Humans Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Atheists